The Axis-Allied War
The Axis-Allied war was the first major war fought on the KSPNRP group since the Great Reset. Order of Battle POST 1: “LATHIRON CALLING; WAR IS DECLARED; AND BATTLE COME DOWN.“ Further Information: LSD (Cyriel) was informed 5 minutes before this post and was unaware of the last weeks’ worth of planning and arrangements. All maps have been based on current Econ Purchases and units, along with A2AD locations, Latest Troop movements Posts, and evidence has been maintained with screenshots to ensure no foul play. E.g. deleted comments / posts etc. This war is split into 3 regions: The Western Front: Kekistan The Eastern Front: Asvenreich The Home Front: LSD --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Following attacks happen simultaneously. - The Home Front: Kekistan War Games Units: 5,000 Infantry, 80 Tanks, 2 Logistics Aircraft (1 at DRB), 4 Refuelling Aircraft, 4 Transport Gunships. Asvenreich Units: 4 refuelling aircraft, 40 fighter jets, 5 attack helicopters, 10 transport helicopters, 100 MBT, 15,000 Infantry, 2 LPD (In EoK Dock), 2 Frigates (EoK Dock) - Fortress Uropa Units: 2,300 Troops, 200 Tanks, 5 Fighter, 25 IFV, 25 APC. - LSD Units: 50.000 men 200 Spec. Forces. 50 IFV, 50 MBT, 40 Fighter planes on bases, 42 fighter jets from the carrier, all choppers have, 2 refuelling aircraft, 4 bombers, Naval assets all. The War Games had begun, the opening event was a 3-way King of the Hill. There was an objective on top of “Hill 20” in the area, a small collection of disused buildings. Each Team, LSD, FU, and Kekistan would start equidistantly from the Objective and whoever held the Objective at 00:00 would win the first round. As the “Go Command” came over the radio, all the units sprang into life, racing for the objective, all that is, except for the Uropan Forces. They separated into three groups, each comprising 8 IFV, 8 APC, 66 Tanks, and 766 Infantry. Unlike the other nations, FU had fielded all its units in the first round. The other Nations had presumed that this was to attempt to secure an early lead. It is traditional in “war games” that all units use a specialised form of “Laser tag” in conjunction with Blank ammunition and dummy warheads. However some units still carry live ammunition but sit out of the War Games. So it was odd that Uropa had fielded all of its units and kept none in reserve. The Area of the first round had Hill 20 in the centre, surrounded by a natural dip in the landscape that was ringed with a reasonably large embankment, somewhat like a meteor crater. Whilst the 2 other teams had raced head-to-head directly to the objective, the three groups had splayed out around the bottom of the rim. The Uropan Group commander sat in his Challenger II and spoke into his microphone “Batten down.” All the units closed and locked their hatches, sealing themselves inside their armour. “Pick your targets, we have the time, call them out to your gunners, no two units should be targeting the same enemy. Remember, leave the LSD vehicle be.” He switched to internal communications, “Gunner, target the Kekistanis on the West, pick the lead tank, then take the rear, see if we can’t block them in.” He switched back to Group Channel, “All teams, fire on my mark… 3… 2… 1… Fire!” The noise wasn’t what shocked the other teams awake, the skirmish for Hill 20 was well underway and the dummy ammunition isn’t any quieter than normal ammunition, what did make their eyes pop however was the flashes of fire and explosions as the shells hit their mark. The unforgettable sound of twisted metal exploding outwards under immense pressure. It was a blood bath, with no means to defend themselves their only chance was to run. As fire rained down upon the defenceless enemy units, smoke billowed into the sky. Word would now be reaching the reserve units and they would be spooling up. The opening Salvo had been a resounding success. Complete surprise had been achieved. Those that had escaped would soon be re-fitted with their live ammunition. The Uropan Forces did not pursue. The Commander got on the mic again. “Ok Gents, fall back, fast retreat, we have 250 miles to cover and they’ll be coming for us. When we get there, dig in and hold tight, we will have the high ground, but they’ll be hot on our heels. We’ll need some CAP.” The Fast air rolled into the military base, armed with 2 x JDAM GPS bombs, and 2 x A2G Missiles a piece. 5 Planes 10 bombs and 10 missiles. The Missiles and Bombs hit their targets and they bugged out to return to Area 7 for refuelling and rearming, ready to protect the ground forces from retaliation. Empire of Kippon Military Action The last Asvenreich Frigate guided by gunboats sailed in to port with their crew wearing their well-pressed ceremonial uniform lining the decks. They were looking forward to the shore leave they would get in Yala, 354 Men from the Imperial Marines stood at attention in the parade square, Ready to execute the mission they trained faithfully for over a month. The amount of effort each one of them put in is no less than the person next to them. From memorising the interior blueprints of the ships they will be assaulting, to practising in kill houses built to the exact specifications. This was thanks to the elite cyberwarfare unit which had managed to hack Asvenreich Defense Contractors and Military servers to extract the blueprints. They were verified by our Intelligence Agencies and those of our partners. Leading this mission is Colonel Kissei Kyoudou of the Imperial Marines. He knows that if this mission goes as plans. His Stars are secured and he will not let anything go wrong. The plan was simple, once the LPDs unloaded the men and equipment, and all the trains depart, they will split to their respective groups, 80 Men for the LPDs and 30 men for the frigates. 6 MG teams will be placed in buildings with a good line of sight to the ships, with 4 Sniper teams just in case and the remaining 100 men as a QRF if needed. Half of each group will board their ship and seize all weapons and ammo stored in the ships armoury and service weapons of the sailors will be confiscated as per the agreement with the Asvenreich government. Once the weapons were transported out of the ships, The Group leaders will request for all the men to head to the helipad for the frigates and the flight deck to complete immigration process and confirm the ship’s crew manifest as per Kipponese policy. At this point, the other half of the groups will start boarding the ship and head to their various positions to encircle the crew at their various assembly points. Speaker’s setup near the ships will then announce that they will now be taken as prisoners of war and moved to a holding facility on the base for the remainder of the war. It should be simple and fast to execute, and it was. Everything was going to plan, the weapons were seized and transported out and the men were starting to pour out despite the strong objections of the captains of the ships as they were briefed to not cause any disputes or conflict and to just comply with the Kipponese requests to prevent an international incident. As the men gathered at the assembly points, the speakers start to play the message “As of 2 Hours ago, the Empire of Kippon has formally declared war against Asvenreich. All Asvenreich personal are to surrender to the nearest Kipponese personal to prevent loss of life. You will be treated with humanely as per the KLOAC. Please do not resist.” Confusion started to kick in to the Asvenreich sailors while the marines started shepherding the sailors off the boat. However, there surely will be resistance. There were some stragglers that were not at the assembly point, as search teams split off and search the ships for stragglers, some were ambushed by the crew with knives and gunshots rang out, Bringing the tension to a flashpoint. Sensing the increase of tension, The QRF was deployed and Col. Kyoudou took the mic and said: “Gentlemen, You are surrounded. There is no way you can fight your way out. We have MG teams set up ready to fire if needed and I do not wish for this to be a bloodbath. We are all soldiers, Men of Honour, However we serve different masters, you serve your political leadership, we serve the emperor, and it is our job to execute the wishes of our leadership. Surrender and Comply. You will be treated humanely as per the KLOAC and no form of physical, psychological and mental torture will take place.” This seemed to calm the men down as they slowly started to comply with the orders of the marines as they are moved to a holding facility in the base. THREE SEAS MILITARY ACTION As the time for the operation drew to a close, the ten fighters distributed across North and south bases were towed from the hangars, and into the runways. The oration was given the green light and both squadrons cleared the runways headed to LSD. Five would strike from the south, and five from the north. They knew the targets were unarmed. The ten fighters, once in range, fired a first volley of long-range missiles, which caused the Asvenreich fighters to take evasive action when the launches were detected, with only a few being downed. However, the Avenreich fighters quickly realised they were being attacked on both fronts, and tried their best to evade. Nevertheless, completely outgunned, it wasn't long before the RFTS fighters caught up on both fronts, and downed all the remaining ones as well as the 2 refuellers. UTOPIAN MILITARY ACTION Utopia has gained permission from the FU government to use their airspace and Area 7 base for an interdiction strike against Asvenreich troop movements by rail between EOK and LSD. Two Utopian refuelling aircraft, KC-10s are set up to refuel the bombers, whilse the UAVs are busy performing reconnaissance of the Rail line. The B1 bombers orbiting are over Harlech FU, waiting for the "Attack Order" to enter LSD airspace. As the crm114 signal discriminator lit up, with the letters Alpha, Tango, India and the numbers 2 8 5... Arrowhead one established contact with Arrowhead two confirming their go code. Executing a 35 degree turn to starboard, both Pilots simultaneously pushed their throttles to the firewall. Both B1s surging forward... to their confirmed Target. Confirmation was High, from both EOK and Utopian UAVs. The attack computers located the target and identified it very quickly. The attack profile chosen by the computer would be multiple high-speed passes by both Aircraft from 1500 ft. Weapon select, both Anti-personnel CBU Cluster Bombs a total of 60. Both aircraft were set to a computer controlled attack, releasing their weapons, on time and on target. The devastation was complete!! Target destroyed! The UAVs performed sweeps of the area and confirmed both massive loss of Manpower and material. Both aircraft unscathed, returned to Area 7. The UAVs were immediately recalled upon completion of the after-action surveillance. The "Railway of Tears" had killed thousands. Losses: Asvenreich: 40 Fighters, 2 Refuellers, 5 attack helicopters, 10 transport helicopters, 100 MBT, 15,000 Infantry, 2 LPD (In EoK Dock), 2 Frigates (EoK Dock) Kekistan: 1000/5000, 40/80 Tanks. EoK: 24 Soldiers LSD: N/A Fortress Uropa: N/A - The Western Front: Kekistan Military Base: Units: 37647 Troops 600 Speecial forces 170 MBTs 200 Stationary artillery, 100 UAVs 1 Refuelling aircraft 10 Transport gunships, 2 logistics aircraft, 5 refuelling, 15 transport helicopters, 14 transport gunships - Utopian Units: See Unit Tracker, 60 Cruise Missiles - Three Seas Units: See Unit Tracker - EoK Units: 1 x AWACS - Fortress Uropan Units: 300 Paratroopers (Jumping from a Utopian Plane) Utopia’s Ballistic Missile Submarine surfaced silently nearby to Three Seas’ Carrier Strike Group, opened its launch hatches, and rained 60 Cruise Missiles down on the unsuspecting Kekistani Military base. At the same time the Three Seas Fighters were launching from the deck of the RFSW Leviathan ready to provide CAP over the Island to ensure anything that was left alive from the first wave bombardment, wouldn’t be getting airborne. The High Altitude Bombers screamed overhead, their bomb-bay doors open, raining down tons of bombs onto the Military base, hammering the Hangars, Smashing the Silos, Destroying the Docks, and Beating the Barracks (Alliteration ftw!). It was carnage. Smoke filled the sky. Simultaneously, 6 Utopian and 5 Three Seas Logistical Aircraft, loaded with 300 Paratroopers a piece, that had been mid-air refuelled from KC-10 Extenders on the way, and accompanied by heavy fighter escorts, had reached their drop zones over the major cities and capital of Kekistan. Due to there being no A2/AD sites or Mobile AA presence it was a smooth flight. 1,800 Utopian Soldiers, 1,200 Three Seas Soldiers, and 300 Uropian Soldiers jumped at the green light, 300 per city. They came silently gliding down over the cities. One’s chute failed to deploy making Kerbal Pate, another landed on a church spire groin first, another landed on a sloped roof and when he cut his chute he slipped and fell, a fourth landed in the sewage treatments works and drowned in poop, a fifth got blown off course and was trampled by cows, and a sixth landed on a road and was run over by a truck. However the remaining 3,594 Paratroopers that made it safely down to Kerbin, had singular missions. With the cities completely free of any military presence, they each raced to their respective TV and Radio Stations, as well as to the City Halls and Government Buildings. Once the Communications had been taken they would broadcast a simple message on all radio and television stations. “You are free, your government has failed you, and now you are free. This City is now under control of the Allied Forces. You will not be harmed, we come to rescue you from the yoke of Tyranny. Your Government buildings are now under our control.” The recording was set to loop, and the Paratroopers began to dig in, in case any Kekistani Forces managed to escape the initial volley. Setting boobie-traps, and kill-zones, lying in wait for military targets. Losses: Kekistani: 27000 Troops 500 Special forces 125 MBTs 125 Stationary artillery, 90 UAVs, 1 Refuelling aircraft, 7 Transport gunships, 1 logistics aircraft, 4 refuelling, 10 transport helicopters, 10 transport gunships. Utopian: 60/500 Cruise Missiles, 3 Soldiers, Three Seas: 2 Soldiers, Fortress Uropan: 1 Soldier, The Eastern Front: - Utopian Units: See Unit Tracker, 60 Cruise Missiles - Asvenreich Units: 2 large AWACS, 65 fighter jets, 500 MBT, 43 APC , 20 IFV , 110 Tac vehicle, 50 logistics vehicle, 50 cruise missiles, 31,800 infantry, 1 attack submarine - Three Seas Units: See Unit Tracker - EoK Units: 1 x AWACS, 4 x Logistical Aircraft - Severny Units: See Unit Tracker As with Utopias Submarine in the West, the Three Seas fleet that had been positioned East of Asvenreich, launched its own volleys of Cruise Missiles at the two Asvenreich Military Bases. 60 per base, same as with Kekistan. The 7 Bombers made their run just as the others had in the east. Pounding the bases and their occupants. 4 Empire of Kippon Logistics planes and 4 Utopian Logistics planes, serviced by KC-10s, and under heavy escorts, dropped 300 Paratroopers a piece on their target major cities. The objectives the same, the same message looped unending for the soon to be liberated citizens to hear. Similar accidents happened, as is the way when landing on rooftops and streets. 4 Utopian soldiers lost their lives in the Jump. To the North however, on the coast. Not only did the paratroopers take and hold their objective, they were able to scout and provide valuable information for the Severnyan Fleet steaming in from the North. The beach was clear, with all the Military confined to the bases that were ablaze due to the Cruise Missile and bombing Strikes. The LCACs rode forth on the calm seas and delivered their payload flawlessly. The landed forces, comprising: 35 Tanks, 15 IFVs, 200 Tactical vehicles, 6 Logistical Trucks, 30 Artillery, and 5,000 Soldiers, would link up with the Paratroopers in the Northern-most city and push south, taking the land mile by mile. The Logistical Trucks allowing the advance to proceed at full pace. All the while CAP was provided by an armada of fighters, attack helicopters, C2 aircraft, reconnaissance aircraft, tankers, and naval vessels. Severny The Republic of Severny task force Valiant Sentry has released the official tactical map of the AOR complete with Utopian, Asvenreich, and RFTS forces(Rod MontaraKarl AdonisNéstor de Buen) RoS ground forces are split into four separate groups; Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta. Delta serves as a QRF for any of the other groups should they come into contact, and the groups are within range of supporting eachother as well. All forces are conducting constant patrols of their sectors and will engage any potential threats. Lookouts are posted all along the lines and all mobile AA and A2/AD is in rolling radar sweeps supported by the out of reach naval vessels long range detection radars for early warning. All artillery and heavy weapons squads have established DFP's and range cards for easy and rapid target acquisition and fire. The ground forces are also supported by constant air cover provided by fighter aircraft from the Utopian AAS, fighters from the base in RoS with tanker support, and fighters from RFTS's fleet. Also supporting is multiple AEW and SigInt assets. the naval fleets provide area air defense and shore strike if called for and the 2 A2/AD batteries provide even more coverage. With all of these assets combined, they provide constant overlapping coverage for the entire AOR, making attacking RoS forces from the air impossible. While Asvenreich has a slight numbers advantage in some areas, RoS, Utopian, and RFTS forces have the overall advantage due to their positioning Rob Forrest Cyriel SchmitzoJackeled Jackell Schmitz Jackeled Jackel Asvenreich: 2 large AWACS, 60 fighter jets, 450 MBT, 35 APC, 12 IFV, 85 Tac vehicle, 25 logistics vehicle, 22,000 infantry, 1 Attack Submarine. Three Seas: 120/500 Cruise Missiles, 3 Soldiers, Empire of Kippon: N/A Utopian: 4 Soldiers, Severnyan: N/A _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Asvenreich Prelude of the Epilogue : The Beginning of the End VILE TREACHERY! The Emperor shouts as he hears about the declarations of war by his "ALLIES" and Rivals against Asvenreich. IF IT'S WAR THEY WANT THEN A WAR THEY'LL GET! FETCH ME MY GENERALS. The Emperor's hunch was true. An Invasion was indeed about to happen with a part of our army away from the Fatherland. Everything was happening too smooth to be true, and far to convinient. The EoK Disarming our Forces before heading to LSD and them Boarding our ships, their over compliance in letting the asvenian forces to use their railway systems, ports and Airbases. despite the Asvenian Royalty's suspicions of them being allied with Utopia and RoS. As the messanger hurries to fetch the Generals of the Asvenian Army He hears a huge boom from what appears to be from a squadron F-37 Haribon. The Terrorizing supersonic boom from an Afterburnered supercruising Air superiority turned Multi-role fighter from 50,000ft up on the air caused the ground to shake. The King of the skies were awakened, eagered, and Angry. Hungry for it's first prey. As the Generals were brought to the Emperor each of them were given their task. Each mission were different by branch but similar in their final goal Destroy the Invaders. The people, Who have bathed in propaganda in all their life grew more resentful against the west. No matter the number of western propaganda dropped on them, They're will were not broken and they are all ready to give their lives for the fatherland. The equal deployment of one of the world's deadliest Anti- Air unit the BUK-2 on the Major cities of Asvenreich would surely delay the advance of upcoming bombers and enemy logistic planes. Each city would be defended by Atleast 2 Systems with Neukerlin being the heavily defended The Land forces which were decimated by the surprise attacks of the Enemy alliance had finally got worked up and ready. The enemy should now know and fear the Red Eyed Crusaders. All the forces and Civilians of Asvenreich are ready to defend. to the last man. Civilians are ordered to dig trenches and to take up arms should the city they live in be invaded by the foreign invaders. The Emperor A few minutes later raised the DEFCON Level from 4 to 1, signed Order 226 Which gives full control of the Military to the Generals. and Order 227 which states that All Units of the Asvenian Army are forbidden to retreat unless ordered by the Emperor Himself. The Cities of Avenreich are teeming with Propagandic voice which only says 2 phrases FOR THE FATHERLAND! NOT.ONE.STEP.BACK! Turn 2 Asvenreich DIRECT ORDERS FROM THE EMPEROR All Units are to hole up and prepare to defend the fatherland from any invaders! All men women, and children are to Help in the efforts of defending the Fatherland Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Kaiser! _________________________________________________ CHAPTER II: PLAN R While the people and the army are completely unified on protecting the Fatherland, The same could not be said for the Royal Family. The Emperor who is now seen completely mad ordered 500 Men to go deep below the capital Neukerlin. In there they would see the nation's Greatest treasure.....The Mouth of Snogard. The Supervolcano which gave birth to the Islands of Sum-yung-Ling and Phaic Tan Sleeps beneath Neukerlin. Only the Royal Family knows of this and has been observe with activities in the recent years. He secretly gave his loyal men an order. To Trigger and explosion so huge that Neukerlin would fly up in the sky and shroud the world in darkness for years to come. The men all loyal to the emperor carried out his orders and bought Highly explosive materials and gasses down to the deepest levels of the capital and started filling the place with explosives and Explosive gas. The Emperor then ordered the man to trigger the explosion once the enemy had reach the Royal Castles and wait for no orders. The Heir did not like this plan and suggested a surrender because the war would be extremely one sided and a bloodbath. The king who could no longer hear reason ignored his son's ignorant blabber and banished him from the kingdom. As the guards were to grab him however he was able to quickly fight them off. With a multiple gunshot to the heart the guards died quick deaths. As more guards were sent to quell this nonsensical infighting The prince tried to fire a shot at his father however he was out of ammo and ran outside the castle and into hiding. Royal Infighting: -4 Infantry RoS Task Force Valiant Sentry Offensive The operation had been planned to the second for weeks, the forces trained to perfection in their assignments. They knew they would be outnumbered so they came prepared with overwhelming support and airpower. Phase one involved reconnaissance and intelligence gathering. Through the exploit of Signals Intelligence gathering aircraft, ground reconnaissance units, intercepting communications, and captured documents the task force was able to pinpoint the location of virtually all of Asvenreichs military. The only assets that eluded them were the ever deadly mobile anti aircraft units. Wild weasel missions were planned and launched from RFTS's carrier and the plan worked flawlessly. Through the exploit of the overwhelming numbers and support aircraft the sites were quickly tracked down, targeting, and destroyed by aircraft, cruise missiles, and ground forces. The fighters were also able to destroy or kill the remainder of Asvenreichs forces that were in the areas around the cities with the help of the dug in Utopian fighters and attack helicopters. Also supporting was an AEW aircraft and the shear number of attacking aircraft meant they always had a flanking advantage, making dogfights non existent and simply overwhelming the Asvenreich fighters. It had been a bloodbath with Asvenreich losing 4AA sites, 10 fighter aircraft, dozens of support vehicles, and hundreds of troops to airstrikes with RFTS losing only 4 fighter jets. As the fighters departed the Northernmost targets they were prosecuting one noticed a blip on their radar, distant, but a fighter for sure none the less. They relayed this information to RoS for verification and returned to the carrier to refuel and refit. While the air assault was underway the RFTS navy engaged the 2 remaining Asvenreich frigates with anti ship missiles and torpedoes. The Asvenreich ships returned fire but their missiles were all knocked out of the air before they got anywhere near the RFTS ships by CIWS and counter missile systems. With overwhelming numbers and weapons the battle was over quickly with the 2 Asvenreich frigates sliding beneath the water with no damage done to the RFTS fleet. In the North RoS was preparing to launch its own wild weasel missions when the destroyer confirmed what the RFTS pilot saw. A massive wave incoming. RoS had already been planning for an attack so additional airpower had already been on its way from the mainland when the counter started. Completing their final mid air refuels the inbound fighters joined up with an airborne AEW aircraft and began the final trip in, calling targets as they came in. As they were about to open up on their targets a recon unit noticed a massive enemy column of armor headed to the front and called out its location. This was too good to be true commanders thought but it had been verified by everyone. Asvenreichs entire military force was headed straight to them, straight into their traps and their chokepoints. The RoS forces had entrenched and fortified the area over the days they were there and ranges and targets were all being finalized when the fighters made the final call for firing before they would be spotted by Asvenreich radars and lost the advantage. Aided by the AEW aircraft, destroyer, frigates, A2/AD, and SAM sites, the RoS fighters knew what they were looking at far before the Asvenreich fighters did. As soon as they were within missile range the sky was littered with hundreds of missiles from the fighters, SAM's, A2/AD, and naval vessels, knocking down the Asvenreich fighters before they had even had a chance to get a shot off. It was a clean sweep of Asvenreichs entire remaining fighter force. At the same time fighters from the AAS flew their wild weasel missions, designating targets for the ships cruise missiles, artillery, and fighters with air to ground missiles. With the Asvenreich AA sites destroyed and the air clear the RoS now had complete air superiority and it showed in the impending ground battle. Suddenly the ground shook as the Asvenreich forces reached the points of no return. They had driven straight into the RoS trap, driving right up to the front line and into the line of sight of hundreds of RoS gun barrels. As tanks, artillery, machine guns, rockets, shoulder fired missiles, sniper fire, and rifles all at once opened up on the Asvenreich columns the fighters rained down cannon fire, missiles, and rockets, and the ships rained down cruise missiles on the Asvenreich tanks. It was utter chaos and a complete deathtrap for the Asvenreich forces. the first volley focused on the front and rear of the column, trapping those in the middle in a field of death with accurate and effective RoS fire raining down with a seemingly endless supply of ammo thanks to superior logistics and supply. When it was all said and done their was no prisoners found to be taken. The combined counter attack had worked flawlessly, utterly destroying the Asvenreich military and leaving only small pockets of resistance, most of which was cleaned up by Utopian infantry in the areas around the cities. With their military wiped out and their economy destroyed the task force issued a formal request for surrender by Asvenreich forces with a request of a 4 day return(24 hours IRL) before the remaining Asvenreich forces are hunted down and killed or captured. RoS stands by for your answer. In the meantime all forces have returned to their respective positions and postures they were in before this event Asvenreich losses: Karl Adonis -25 fighter jets -150 MBT -20 mobile AA -4 APC -25 tactical vehicle -15 logistical vehicle -18,800 troops -1 military base(Eastern) -2 frigates RFTS losses: Néstor de Buen -4 fighter jets Utopian losses: Rod Montara -150 troops RoS losses: -10 fighter jets -50 cruise missiles -10 MBT -25 tactical vehicle -15 APC -1,000 troops Fortress Uropa The Home Front, Phase 2: "Should I stay or should I go now." Kekistan Forces within LSD: 4,000 Troops, 40 Tanks, 1 Logistics Aircraft, 4 Refuelling Aircraft, 4 Transport Gunships. Fortress Uropan Forces inside of LSD: 200 Tanks, 25 IFVs, 25 APCs, 2,300 Troops, 5 Fighters. As the fighters circle overhead kept on station by Utopian Mid-Air refuellers, The Kekistani Forces sit outside of the LSD Military base, barred from entering. They are helpess to do anything, with no live ammunition and surrounded by LSD forces on the Base, and by Fortress Uropan Forces outside the base. They are hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered, short of trying to ram into units they are defensless. The LSD Base used its loud hailers... "All Kekistani Forces, lay down your arms. We had no part in this, but we will not risk a war endangering our civilians. Surrender and you will be given sanctuary. Refuse and you will be fired upon. Surrender." The response, sadly was clear. They would not lay down their arms. What followed was a bloodbath. The planes grounded were easy pickings for the fighters, the Harriers hovered over the positions and hosed them with their 20mm cannons. The refuelling tankers blew BIG. They adjusted their nozzles and roared off, gaining altitude and speed, making a large loop before coming back in with their bombs and air to ground missiles. 20 Tanks detonated, their turrets exploding outwards, the crews evaporated in white-hot heat. The planes bugged out to return to Area 7 to refuel, re-arm, and rest. Their job was done. The Fortress Uropan Commander hung his head. With a heavy sigh he said "Ok men, this won't feel good, but we need to end this... open fire." No-one said a word. There was no battle cry, there was no adrenaline, only sorrow. The Riflemen laid down fire, picking their targets. The Kekistani soldiers roared and ran in the direction of the Uropan troops. But they were no threat. The ground they had to cover, they would be dead to the last man before they got within 500m of their position. The IFVs autocannons whirred into life, pounding the fragile Kerbal bodies as they waddled at full pelt towards the line. "Stupid." seethed the Commander "Why didn't they just fucking surrender" The Tanks lined up their turrets with the remaining 20 tanks, and as if by firing squad, obliterated what was left of the enemy armour in a single volley. The APC's CROWS .50 Cals shredded the limbs clean off the advancing wave of doomed soldiers. The gunfire slowly bubbled down as the last man fell. The smell of cordite filled the air, flames blazed, and smoke billowed from the wreckages of hardware. Screams could be heard from the injured lying in the field. "It's done." Said the commander grimly. "Let's go home." ----------------------------------------------------------------- Kekistan Losses: 4,000 Troops, 40 Tanks, 1 Logistics Aircraft, 4 Refuelling Aircraft, 4 Transport Gunships. LSD Losses: 0 FU Losses: 0 Utopia Kekistan: 7 B-1B bombers launched from Ft. Schwarzkopf AirBase and roared to 30,000ft. In route to Kekistans military base, carrying 604, 500 pound bombs, total. Being refueled en route, by KC-10 Refuelers. Bomb dispersion patterns and fuse settings from airburst, to penetration, were locked into the attack computers, for maximum effect. As the aircraft approached their targets, they assume attack formation. Radar and grid map references checked, range to Target....was 11 miles. Despite intelligence reports, that the enemy, no longer had the weapons required, to stop our attack, our electronic countermeasures officers began scanning for threats and jamming Communications. At five miles the computer confirmed all fuses, electronic, barometric, time and impact where active.... Range to Target two miles. The last two miles, always went by more quickly, than we could ever get used too! It seems like only seconds before the bomb bay doors indicated they were open, and a few seconds more, that the board indicated that all of the weapons had left the aircraft. All tracking profiles indicated that the weapons had landed on target!! Target destroyed!! Kekistan losses: 8 UAVs 4 Transport Choppers 10,000 Soldiers 75 Special Forces 75 Stationary Artillery Kekistan THEY MIGHT ME STRONGER THAN US BUT WE WILL DEFEND OUR SELF AT ANY COST .I have, myself, full confidence that if all do their duty, if nothing is neglected, and if the best arrangements are made, as they are being made, we shall prove ourselves to be able to defend our home, to ride out the storm of war, and to outlive the menace of tyranny, if necessary for years, if necessary alone. At any rate, that is what we are going to try to do. Even if it costs all our men all our women all of our resources. That is the will of Military and the nation. Kekistan and Asvereich, linked together in their cause and in their need, will defend to the death their native soil, aiding each other like good comrades to the utmost of their strength. Even though large tracts of Kekistan and many old and famous Cities have fallen or may fall into the grip of the Enemy, we shall not flag or fail. We shall go on to the end. We shall fight in Kekistan, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender, and if, which I do not for a moment believe, this country or a large part of it were conquered, then our Future generations would carry on the struggle. We are ready to sacrifise all of our men but we will never turn back, even if we lose Kekistan will be remembered not as a nation that had fallen into the enemy hands but as a country that fought with full force, all to defend itself. It is better to die like a hero, like a man of courage than to surrender - Captain General Aladeen, Parliament of Kekistan All of the leftover Kekistanian troops are ordered to shoot any non-kekistanian personnel on sight, the left over troops will fight at any cost. The 2nd,3rd and 4th Artillery division (each with 25 Atry) are ordered to shell all of the major coasts and cities to stop any Utopian troops from entering the country. All the civilians are taken to a safe place to minimize any civilian damage. The 6th and 3rd Tank division are patrolling areas near the coast and are ordered to shoot at anything that moves, most of the civilians are moved into a safe place so there won't be any civilian losses. The 9th and 2nd Tank divisions are deep inside Kekistan, patrolling areas near Hizelchenits. KSF (100SF), are deployed in sniper nests on the mountains they are ordered to aim for the high ranking officers to disturb their operations. Kekistanian troops are on high alert for any Utopian Special forces trying to land on our soil. They will be shot on side and won't be given any time to surrender. We thank the creator of this universe that he provided us with such a beautiful country, there are mountain barriers all around the coast to provide us an altitude advantage.(pic provided. Any plan to land its troops on Kekistanian coast will be a suicide mission for Utopian forces. We might be out numbered but having a altitude advantage balances that. All the troops are even spread out on the Mountains to preven any invasion from the west as well as the east "Land your toops on any coast and taste the .50 cals coming from 4000m" Turn 3 Asvenreich CHAPTER III: End of an Era A few hours after the Spine rattling announcement. The Prince has finally come back from hiding. This time bringing with him his loyal followers and subjects and his own army. They manage to break through all the guards and into Emperor Asven's throne room. The mad king, His eyes turned white, unable to reason properly. The fight to the throne room had been fierce with both sides losing many soldiers. YOU ARE NOT FITTED TO CARRY MY BLOOD YOU TRAITOR! The Emperor Shouts as he pulls out a gun. But as he pulls out the gun The Prince quickly manage to pull a shot straight into the Emperor's forehead. With the Former Emperor lying on the ground. The heir to the Asvenian throne Prince Asven II now Emperor Asven II took charge and immediately announced the surrender of Asvenreich to the Attacking forces to avoid further bloodshed. He also ordered the 500 men below Neukerlin to immediately stop PLAN R however there was no response. The New Emperor immediately ordered his men to go deep inside Neukerlin and neutralize the 500 men. The 500 men who had planted a fuckton of explosives and explosive gas to trigger the explosion of Snogard's mouth Supervolcano however were found dead due to oxygen depletion or Volcanic particles Poisoning. The explosives were not remove as it would be far too dangerous to go down further as the volcano is starting to show increase activity. The world is safe....for now But the fears of the Supervolcano erupting had increased with the presence explosive materials in the area. The sudden Surrender however may not go well with the populace and would have a high chance of initiating a massive rebellion to free their fatherland once more. The Eastern front closes. Kekistan KEKISTAN MILITARY SURRENDER We the undersigned, acting by authority of the Kekistanian High Command, hereby surrender unconditionally to the Supreme Commander on land, at sea, and in the air who are at this date under Kekistanian control. The Kekistan High Command will at once issue orders to all Kekistan military, naval and air authorities and to all forces under Kekistanian control to cease active operations at 23.59 hours GMT on 20 October 0002, to remain in all positions occupied at that time and to disarm completely, handing over their weapons and equipment to the local Utopian commanders or officers designated by Representatives of the Utopian Commands. No ship, vessel, or aircraft is to be scuttled, or any damage done to their hull, machinery or equipment, and also to machines of all kinds, armament, apparatus, and all the technical means of prosecution of war in general. The Kekistan High Command will at once issue to the appropriate commanders, and ensure the carrying out of any further orders issued by the Utopian Commander. In the event of the Kekistanian High Command or any of the forces under their control failing to act in accordance with this Act of Surrender, the Utopian Commander are allowed to take such punitive or other action as they deem appropriate. Reactions LSD LSD response to the fighting within Lathranian border. The generals of the Lathranian armed forces have received a message this morning from the leaders of Empire of Kippon, Fortress Uropa, Three Seas, Severny and Utopia that a huge operation will take place at the WarGames. With mixed feelings about the time that our Generals where informed, but at the same time loyal to our friends and allies, we aloud these ops to take place on LSD grounds. The only two requests where that in any case no LSD troops were harmed nor hindered, and that no LSD civilians would be harmed or hindered aswell. Just before the Actions took place all LSD troops were upgraded to level 5 of awareness. The troops that where not involved with the WarGames have spread around the proving-grounds to make shure all fightings took place at a reasonable low populated area. Just to make shure, all civilians were evacuated that remained within the WarGame-zone. Now the First fights have taken place, and the destruction of all remaining Kekistan and Asvenreich forces is imminent, LSD troops are orderd to disarm and relocate Kekistanian and Asvan forces to the main base and keep them as POW's to prevent any further fights within LSD territories. The message is clear. Anyone who resists and continues fighting within LSD borders will be shot and killed. Our army has a number and equipment advantage, so any resistance would be foolish. We wish not to have to kill when it is not needed. All forces who did not turn them selves in within two days (12 hours) will be taken down by force. We expect you to make the wise decision, over the foolish one. As for the LSD armed forces. All available planes, Ships, Armored vehicles and Helicopters are performing CAP over the WarGame-zone. All ground forces are making way towards the edges of the zone to keep the Hotzone and Residential zones separated. All troops are at state Fire at will. End of Message. Néstor de Buen,Rob Forrest,Rod Montara,Jackeled Jackel,Tyler Masterson Kumar Varenya Sinha and Karl Adonis, Please confirm your troops to surrender without any struggle. or I will have to defend my homeland. Thanks in advance. Kekistan OOC: Wtf, It was 3am when all of this shit happened and I didn't had any time to respond to it. But after reading I want to point out the following problems 1. Asvereich troops were in DEFCON 4 so when RotSGAK attacked it, it is impossible that they had so little loses. even if they were caught surprised then as soon as the first shoots were fired all the troops would have been alerted 2. It is practically impossible to kill ""28000 Troops 500 Special forces 165 MBTs 125 Stationary artillery, 90 UAVs, 1 Refuelling aircraft, 7 Transport gunships, 1 logistics aircraft, 4 refuelling, 10 transport helicopters, 10 transport gunships."" while losing only 60 Cruise Missiles and 6 Soldiers. 28,000 Troops managed to kill only 6 guys is very realistic I must say. 3.There is no Legit reason to attack me, I was not doing any harm to any country. But if this is for land expansion then Its justified and I am fine with it. ^ If I was wrong anywhere then please correct me, I hope this turns out to be a fair fight not a street fight. Allied Response to Kekistan OOC: Wtf, It was 3am when all of this shit happened and I didn't had any time to respond to it. But after reading I want to point out the following problems yeah time zones suck part of the reason there's such a long time to allow a response and it was an insanely large post. 1. Asvereich troops were in DEFCON 4 so when RotSGAK attacked it, it is impossible that they had so little loses. even if they were caught surprised then as soon as the first shoots were fired all the troops would have been alerted like Tyler said defcon stands for defense conditions and ranges from 1 (highest) to 5 (lowest) most armies sit at 4 or 5 most of the time. I'm fairly certain (Tyler will correct me and post something more thorough after the war) that defcon 1 is usually nuclear war. and defcon 2 is full scale mobilisation of conventional forces. so 4 is pretty low. plus with no forces location posted etc. etc. it allowed us to choose their locations which were equally split between the bases. 2. It is practically impossible to kill ""28000 Troops 500 Special forces 165 MBTs 125 Stationary artillery, 90 UAVs, 1 Refuelling aircraft, 7 Transport gunships, 1 logistics aircraft, 4 refuelling, 10 transport helicopters, 10 transport gunships."" while losing only 60 Cruise Missiles and 6 Soldiers. 28,000 Troops managed to kill only 6 guys is very realistic I must say. the 6 paratroopers died landing on the cities. the military base was hit with 60 cruise missiles and 5 b-1 bombers with large payloads. Rod Montara can give you more detail about what his bombers carry. we didn't land forces at your base. only undefended cities. also those losses include the war games losses which were simply because we used live ammo and no one else would have because they were war games. however we are happy to take much higher losses now everyone is tooled up. 3.There is no Legit reason to attack me, I was not doing any harm to any country. But if this is for land expansion then Its justified and I am fine with it. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ honestly it was nothing personal it was the war games. ... we saw an opportunity and we took it... it's like when I stole Michael ghallagers carrier.... it seemed like a dickish thing to do. I mean land is always nice but it's more about the complexity of the strategy that makes it "fun" with large militaries split in two and the difficulties of logistics it seemed like about good opportunity as well one of the largest wars fought. personally I prefer ai wars. but the technical difficulty of this is what intrigued me. I would also like to congratulate you on how well you've taken it. makes me wish I'd taken Jesse's betrayal and gravemind better than I did lol so kudos for that. I'm very glad noone has rage quit and I hope whatever the outcome you'll stay and restart if that's the way it goes. does this answer everything to your satisfaction? I know you're 6 or 7 hours ahead of me so you're probably asleep but let me know and I'll happily answer any questions. Justifications RoS RoS official announcement The RoS congress would like to state its official reasoning behind the war declarations. 1. Congress is as of this moment officially declaring a sanctioned war against the nation of Asvenreich. 2. This war has been declared due to a previously undisclosed 11th clause in the Supreme Leaders succession wishes. The former Supreme Leader stated that he felt slighted by Asvenreich in the past and wished to see them bow down to his superior nation and military through fire and fury. 3. After the conflict concludes RoS will turn over all Asvenreich land to RFTS(Néstor de Buen) We do not wish for the land, merely for the honor of a victorious campaign. 4. RoS forces in Asvenreich have the full support of multiple ISR and support assets based in RotSAGK as well as a destroyer whose mission is purely air denial to establish full air superiority. 5. RoS forces have been ordered to fully comply with the KLOAC as well as the localized use of force standard which states they can only utilize force if they feel themselves, their unit, allied forces, or civilians are in danger. Any other use of force is deemed illegal and will be prosecuted. Unit NCO's are charged with overseeing and enforcing this standard throughout the conflict and are subject to charges for ignoring this standard or disregarding it. 6. Any and all Asvenreich forces that wish to surrender peacefully may do so by approaching RoS checkpoints unarrmed, with a white flag, and arms raised above head level. Compliance with orders issued by RoS forces is mandatory. However all surrenders will be treated in accordance with the KLOAC and humanity and respect at all times. Surrenders will be given the choice to either be returned to the civilian populace after the conflict or be allowed to serve in the RoS military in a similar job and at a similar rank. Results Decisive Allied Victory -Asvenreich Monarchy Collapses and is annexed by FU -Kekistan Surrenders and is annexed by RFTS Formation of COCK As one nation dies, another one rises from the flames. Asvenreich's empire has faded, but will forever be immortalised in the annals. In its place, stands Katan, a nation of beauty and culture. Below you will find the Katan flag, a map of Katan, and the Empress (Name to be decided). However as one name is needed for the trackers, they must unify under a common alliance. So entering the world stage is the Coalition of Continental Kerbin, or COCK for short. The flag is the last picture. A land of Honour.